memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (alternate)
Reginald Barclay in a 2404.]] Other versions of the Starfleet uniform in various alternate timelines and parallel universes. Parallel universes Uniforms from other universes. :See: Starfleet uniform (mirror) Quantum incursions (2370) Wesley Crusher in a 2370.]] One of the parallel universes experienced by Worf during his quantum incursion had a variant of the 2366 uniform, Type A. Along with the use of pips on the collar to denote rank, this version used gold bars behind a silver Starfleet delta as well. ( ) Alternate timelines Uniform changes resulting from a temporal event. :See: Starfleet uniform (alternate reality 2250s) Earth destruction timeline (2153-2165) Malcolm Reed in a 2165.]] In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, Starfleet continued the use of their 2151 uniforms up until 2165. They did not adopt the addition of personnel names and Starfleet membership patches unto the uniform by 2161 as they did in the regular timeline. ( ) Federation-Klingon War timeline (2344-2366) In the alternate timeline created by the disappearance of the in 2344, and the outbreak of the Second Federation-Klingon War, the Starfleet uniforms were similar to the ones worn in the 2366 in the Prime timeline. However, they had enclosed collars and a black cuff. Phasers were worn at all times in silver belts with an offset buckle, in the shape of a gold Starfleet insignia; enlisted crewmembers had one resembling a . ( ) Background information *This uniform appeared to have existed in the regular universe, as Geordi La Forge wore it on one occasion. It is possible that it was some sort of rare variant. (This occasion was in the episode 'Yesterdays Enterprise'. It is most likely that wardrobe simply forgot to have LeVar Burton change between shots.) *The belt buckle resembles the fastener on the Wraparound tunic (2265-2270s). *Seven years later, in the prime timeline, with the outbreak of the Dominion War, Starfleet officers would, as in this timeline, wear phasers on their uniforms while in combat, though without any extra belts. *One of the silver belt-harnesses was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Subspace inversion timeline (2372 - late 25th century) In a timeline where Captain Benjamin Sisko was killed on the during a Subspace inversion of the Wormhole, and the Dominion War apparently never happened, Starfleet never adopted the 2373 uniform. This timeline did adopt the 2390s uniform though. ( ) Future timelines Uniforms from the future. :See: Starfleet uniform (29th century) Slipstream Crash timeline (2375-2390) Geordi La Forge in 2390.]] In a 2390 where the was destroyed, the uniforms had not yet changed from the 2373 version, although they did accept a new combadge. ( ) Starfleet uniform (2390s-2420s) :All future timelines show this uniform to be in service in ''2395, with the combadge coming into service in at least 2390. Duty uniform The duty uniform consisted of a division color double-breasted jacket with, like the uniform in the 2230s, black piping running across the yoke, and black pants. Rank was show in a series of pips on the upper right breast pocket, just above the piping. ( , , ) File:Beverly Picard.jpg|Captain Beverly Picard in 2395. File:Gaines.jpg|Lieutenant Gaines in 2395. File:Jadzia dax future the visitor.jpg|Commander Jadzia Dax in 2422. Cadet uniform Cadets wore uniforms similar to the duty uniform but instead of a division color, the jackets were gray, lacking any apparent rank insignia to indicate their class. ( ) Admiral's uniform The Admiral's uniform was similar to the standard uniform with the exception of gold trim running down the edge of the jacket over the right breast and on the cuffs, though the 2369 version was still in use in 2395. ( ; ) File:Kathryn Janeway, Vice Admiral, Endgame.jpg|Vice admiral Kathryn Janeway from 2404. File:William T. Riker (2395).jpg|Admiral William T. Riker in anti-time 2395. Notes and references The Starfleet uniforms worn during Star Trek: The Original Series were designed by William Ware Theiss, who returned to design the Star Trek: The Next Generation uniforms (which were further adapted into future versions on DS9, VOY and the TNG-era films by Robert Blackman). de:Sternenflottenuniform (Alternativen) Category:Clothing